1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device having a removable protective cap for shielding thermal interface material on the heat dissipation device, thereby avoiding the thermal interface material to be contaminated or destroyed before the heat dissipation device is assembled to an electronic package.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature can increase greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the generated heat quickly, for example, by using a heat sink attached to the CPU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU and other electronic components in the enclosure to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer.
To improve heat conductivity between a heat sink and a CPU, thermal interface material such as thermal grease is often applied to a bottom face of the heat sink. However, thermal grease cannot be applied to the heat sink in advance since it is not solid at ambient temperature and may contaminate surrounding articles or be contaminated by dust or foreign particles before the heat sink is attached to the CPU. Conventionally, thermal grease is applied onto the heat sink just prior to attachment of the heat sink to the CPU. This operation extends the time needed for said attachment.
To overcome the above problem, various grease covers have been developed. The grease covers are attached to a bottom surface of a heat sink to enclose the thermal grease spread on the bottom of the heat sink. The thermal grease cannot be contaminated by dust or foreign particles, and does not contaminate surrounding articles when the heat sink is transported or handled. By using the grease cover, the thermal grease can be applied to the heat sink in advance, thereby simplifying the process of attachment of the heat sink to the CPU. However, usually the grease cover attached to the bottom of the heat sink is either too tightly fitted to be conveniently detached from the bottom of the heat sink or too loose to be readily attached on the bottom of the heat sink.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device having a protective cap for thermal interface material which can be readily attached to and conveniently detached from a heat sink of the heat dissipation device.